This invention relates to novel improvements and use in an apparatus and method for mounting devices onto walls, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to provide an apparatus and method for a wall-mounted hardware system.
Certain types of electronic boxes have traditionally been mounted on a wall, These boxes can range from the relatively simple to the highly complex. Existing systems for wall-mounting electronics boxes, such as intercom systems, radio speakers, monitoring devices, thermostats, and job management systems, include simple bracket hardware for hanging the box. Other ways to mount such boxes include using nails, screws or other, more direct fastening devices. Other types of electronics boxes include attendance management devices or time clock systems.
Numerous problems have been experienced with existing systems of mounting electronic boxes. A typical problem that for many years has plagued installers and users is not being able to determine the proper size and type of fastening devices. Still another problem that has not been overcome is not having a system that is secure from unintentional or intended tampering. And in addition, the sheer weight of some of the systems has meant having to reinstall them because of separation from the wall, through handling or just due to inadequate fastening devices.
Additional concerns have been expressed because servicing these systems has required extensive time to remove the system from the wall. Then the system needed to be taken to a maintenance shop. And finally, opening the electronics box for troubleshooting and servicing was time consuming because of the fastening devices used.
This field of mechanical devices and mounting apparatus, along with methods of servicing is well-known. Yet, long standing problems continue to occur with existing apparatus and methods. Thus there is a continuing need for improved apparatus and methods for mounting wall-mounted hardware systems.